


Paborito

by fueled_galaxies



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, Romance, bestfriends, complicated relationship, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueled_galaxies/pseuds/fueled_galaxies
Summary: Paano nalamang magkakasakitan kung wala pa naman talagang nasisimulan?I'm Drunk I love you Mewgulf AU last chapterTweetfic link: https://twitter.com/gunatthahoe/status/1238479417199849472
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 12





	Paborito

**Author's Note:**

> Sobrang long overdue na nito pero I finally wrote it! bestfriends mew and gulf deserves closure after all.
> 
> PS. listen to the songs na may hyperlink for the scenes :)

_Hingang malalim._

By instinct, yun ang unang ginawa ni Gulf ng makalabas sya sa kwarto nilang dalawa ni Mew. Halos hindi niya din namalayan na kanina pa niya pinipigilan ang sarili sa paghinga sa bawat bitiw niya ng salita habang nag uusap sila ng kaibigan. Sa bawat pagpatak ng segundo na lumilipas, mas lalo niyang nararamdaman ang lalong pagsikip ng dibdib niya na para bang unti-unti itong bumabaon at ayaw ng maalis pa.

Hindi alam nil Gulf kung paano pa niya maipapaliwanag kung ano yung nararamdaman niya, pero alam niyang mabigat. Mas mabigat kesa sa mga panahon na tinatago niya lang para sa sarili ang sikretong pagtingin niya sa kaibigan. For him it’s ironic, gusto na lang niyang matawa dahil itong-ito yung pakiramdam na ayaw niyang maramdaman kaya he kept quiet about everything. Akala niya he would spare himself the heartbreak kapag sinabay niya sa pag graduate ang paglaho ng feelings para kay Mew, pero hindi na niya alam kung lakas ng loob or just plain stupidity yung nagtulak sakanya na magsalita. Pitong taon siyang nagtago, naging kuntento sa kung anong meron sila ni Mew dahil masaya siya, masaya sila. Pilit niyang pinagkaingatan ang lahat just for the sake to have Mew in his life. Pero wala eh, the one thing that he fears happening just blew up in front of him and wala siyang ibang masisisi kundi sarili niya.

Hindi na namalayan ni Gulf na napadpad na siya sa may beach front ng hotel na tinutuluyan nila. Sa bawat lakad niya papalayo sa kwarto nila, ang siyang pag-alala naman ng isip niya sa mga salitang binitawan nila ni Mew, mas lalong nagiging malinaw na wala na siyang magagawa para maibalik ang oras at pigilan ang sarili niya. He chose to stay at the beach front, umupo nalang siya sa may buhangin at hinayaang dumampi ang lamig ng hangin sa kanyang mukha habang pinipilit ayusin ang magulo niyang isip.

For Gulf’s rational and sensible self, gusto na lang niyang sabihin sa sarili na he’s blowing everything out of proportion. Bilang isang panikero like him, pakiramdam niya inooverthink lang niya yung sitwasyon na para bang ang OA na ng reaksyon niya. Nag confess lang naman siya, nagsabi ng natatagong feelings in the hopes of baka may mangyari, kaso nga lang nabasted siya. Hindi naman dito matatapos ang pag ikot ng mundo niya diba? Kaso the more he thinks about it, the more na alam niyang niloloko niya yung sarili niya because no, he’s not okay. May karapatan siya to cry over this dahil nasaktan siya. His emotional side was winning, gusto nitong sapakin yung rational side niya and say na may karapatan naman siyang masaktan. Masakit kasi kahit ilang beses man niyang sabihin sa sarili niya na hindi siya 100% umaasa na mamahalin siya ni Mew pabalik, he can’t help but have a tiny little hope na baka naman pagbigyan siya ng universe at baka lang mahalin siya pabalik. There will always be that 0.1% of hope he had na baka naman magka plot twist, na may chance na eto yung maging realization ni Mew na oo nga noh, pwede palang maging sila.

Kaso syempre, hindi naman isang perfectly written love story ang realidad and hindi dapat basta basta umasa si Gulf na magkaka lightbulb moment yung puso ni Mew at marealize na may feelings din siya for Gulf dahil lang nag confess ito. Gulf perfectly knew na may mawawala na hindi niya kayang pigilan. Hindi niya lang na ready ang sarili na andun pa din yung possibility na pwedeng mawala si Mew ng isang iglap sa buhay niya just because he wanted to try his luck and let his bravery decide for everything.

Gullf woke up with a splitting headache the morning after. Eto na siguro yung epekto ng pag iyak niya ng matagal tagal sa beach front na sinamahan pa ng madaming alak na ininom niya bago siya magpaka tanga. Halos dalawang oras din siya napatambay sa beach front in the hopes of clearing his head. Balak na niya talaga dapat magpa umaga doon dahil hindi niya alam pano haharapin si Mew kapag bumalik siya after niyang mag walk-out. Kaso lang inilawan na siya nung guard kagabe at pinagsabihan na bawal daw matulog dun. Laking pasasalamat nalang din ni Gulf na he came back to an empty room. Gusto niya sanang malungkot for a moment knowing na baka dumirecho si Mew kay Kaownah after what happened, pero gusto nalang niyang mawalan ng pakielam, kahit sandali lang.

Dumirecho siya sa may restaurant nung resort na tinutuluyan nila after niyang makakuha ng text kay Mild na doon nalang siya iinitayin. Ramdam ni Gulf yung pagkawala ng lakas as soon as nakita niya ang kaibigan na iniintay siya kasama ang breakfast na inorder na nito. Agad napatingin sakanya si Mild, halatang napansin na yung mugtong mata ng kaibigan.

“Huy natulog ka ba? Yung mata mo namamaga.” Hindi maalis ni Mild ang tingin kay Gulf habang papaupo ito sa tapat niya.

“Okay lang ako. Nakatulog ako.” Gulf quietly replied. Ramdam pa din ni Gulf yung pagka tuyo ng lalamunan niya.

“Hindi ka okay. Alam ko hindi ka okay. Tignan mo yung sarili mo.” Ramdam na ramdam ni Gulf yung pag-aalala ni Mild. He tried reaching out to Gulf’s hand kaso mabilis itong binawi ni Gulf. He raised his head para tignan ang kaibigan and he instantly regretted it nung nakita niya kung paano siya tignan ni Mild na para bang alam niyang may nangyari na.

In an instant naramdaman ni Gulf ang pagbuo ng mga luha sa mata niya. It felt as if umiiyak na naman siya for the first time kahit sa totoo lang parang inubos na niya lahat ng pwede niyang iiyak kagabi palang.

“Mild……….umamin na ko kay Mew kagabi.” Gulf’s voice was starting to break. Sumisikip na naman yung dibdib niya. “Umamin ako sakanya na mahal ko siya---- mahal ko siya pitong taon na.” 

Gulf felt all his emotions run through his body again. Wala na siyang pakielam na tinitignan na sila nung ibang mga tao sa restaurant. Tinuloy lang niya yung pag iyak niya na para bang hindi pa niya nailabas ito lahat kagabi.

Agad kumuha ng tissue si Mild at inabot sa kaibigan na mahinang pinipigilan umiyak kahit na hindi naman niya kaya. Alam ni Mild na hindi magaan yung pinagdadaanan ni Gulf and alam niyang wala siyang ibang magagawa kundi sumuporta nalang para sa kaibigan.

“Pitong taon yun oo, pero feeling mo as if pitumput-pitong taon mo siyang minahal.”

“Tinago ko lahat yun eh. Lahat yun inipon ko ng pitong taon kasi ayokong sumugal eh. Ayokong sumugal kasi talo ako dito.” Napapahikbi nalang si Gulf habang nagkekwento. “Pero kasi ang tanga ko kasi sinugal ko pa din. Bukas graduation ko na eh. Para kong tanga hindi ko pa tinago hanggang dun man lang.”

Gulf’s frustration was starting to build up, naiinis na naman siya sa sarili niya kasi hindi pa siya nakapag hintay na palipasan ang lahat hanggang graduation. Talagang pinili pa niyang pabigatin yung loob niya bago man lang dumating yung deadline na binigay sa sarili niya.

“Hindi mo naman masisisi sarili mo eh. Antagal ng nakabaon niyan sa dibdib mo, one way or another lalabas at lalabas yan kahit di mo inaasahan.” Nakatingin lang si Mild kay Gulf na parabang gusto niyang yakapin ang kaibigan, pero at the same time gusto niyang bigyan ito ng space para huminga.

Sa hindi inaasahang pagtingin ulit ni Gulf kay Mild na nakaupo lang sa tapat niya, ay ang agad na paghagip ng mga mata niya kay Mew na pababa ng hagdan kasama si Kaownah. Dali daling umiwas ng tingin si Gulf at binaling ang tingin sa ibang direksyon para di siya makita ni Mew na umiiyak.

Sinundan na lang niya ng tingin ang dalawa matapos nilang makalayo sa kung saan sila nakaupo ni Mild. Hindi na naman niya maipaliwanag yung nararamdaman niya, yung pagpigil sa hininga nya na hindi niya namamalayan. Inexpect naman niyang kay Kaownah didirecho si Mew kagabi matapos nilang mag usap, pero iba pa din talaga kapag nakakita ka ng confirmation. Once again, pinaalala na naman sakanya ng mundo na hindi siya yung pipiliin.

“Uy okay lang iwas muna tayo sa vegan ngayon? Parang nagsawa ako bigla.” Bungad agad ni mew nang makahanap na sila ng empty table ni Kaownah dun sa may restaurant sa kabilang resort. Halos mag aalas dose na din and wala din niyang masyadong gana kumain. Ano pa nga bang gagawin niyang almusal kundi alak. Eto nalang paraan niya para lubusin ang La Union.

“Oo sige go ahead. Ilang araw din kita hinahatak dun sa vegan place na yun eh.” Kaownah was smiling habang binubuksan niya yung beer bottle sa harap nila. Inabot niya kay Mew yung isa. “Alam mo, buti talaga andito kayo nila Gulf. Halos kayo nalang nagpasaya nung trip ko dito.”

“Bakit naman?” Mew took the bottle and gulped a drink. “Hindi ba talagang may balak na kayo ng friends mo to spend the weekend? Kasi nga sila nag organize nung music festival.”

“Hmm oo pero kasi tignan mo naman. Ang onti lang nung pumupunta, tapos may iba pang performers na nag cancel. Buti na nga lang nahatak ko kayo dun eh. Kasi kung hindi sobrang wala na talaga.”

“Siguro nga.” Halatang wala sa mood si Mew makipag kwentuhan and it was showing. Patuloy nalang siya sa pag inom ng beer, hindi na nagbalak na pahabain yung conversation nila ni Kaownah.

Mga ilang segundo din ang lumipas na tahimik lang sila ni Kaownah until the latter spoke up. “So, I guess talagang di mo na pupuntahan yung graduation mo?

Mew just nodded, taking another sip from the bottle. “Alam naman na nila dad na wala kong balak mag marcha.”

“Eh yung law school? Itutuloy mo na talaga?”

“That’s the plan.” Came Mew’s short reply. “Babagsak din pala ko sa lineage ng pamilya ko, nag effort pa kong mag film school.”

“Eh si Gulf?” Nagulat si Mew sa biglang pagbanggit sa pangalan ng taong kanina pa laman ng isipan niya. “May something ba kayo?”

Napatigil si Mew, hindi inaasahan yung tanong na binato sakanya ni Kaownah. Pano napunta sa ganung assumption? “Something? Paano naging mukha na may ganap samin?”

“It’s just that. You guys look close. Wala kayong anything ni Gulf? Anything at all?"

Hindi alam ni Mew kung bakit siya nahihirapan sumagot. Gulf has been on his mind ever since last night at agad nagfflashback yung pinag usapan nilang dalawa.

“We’ve been bestfriends for seven years.” At this point Mew was confused, was he saying this para iconvince si Kaownah, or was he convincing himself? "Seven years and bestfriends lang kami. Yun lang. May karapatan pa ba siyang tawaging bestfriend si Gulf matapos yung kagabi? 

“Ikaw ba sigurado na talaga dito sa gagawin mo?” Pinapanood lang ni Mild si Gulf mag impake ng mga gamit niya sa kwarto nila. Nagulat nalang siya kanina nung biglang sinabi ni Gulf na mauuna na siyang umuwi ng Manila.

“Galit na si mama sakin. Kahapon pa nagtetext yung kung kailan daw ako uuwi.” Ginagawa nalang excuse ni Gulf yung nanay niya para makatakas siya sa lahat ng problemang iniisip niya. He wanted to leave as fast as he can para he can breathe out.

“Hindi kita masasabayan umuwi ngayon. Magkikita kami ulit mamaya nung kasama ko kagabi.” Mild confessed. Na guilty ng slight si Gulf kasi hindi man lang niya hinayaan magkwento ang kaibigan dahil binatuhan na niya agad ng kadramahan na ganap ng buhay niya. Alam niya namang Mild understands, pero he wanted to be a friend even if may pinoproblema siya

Gulf just hummed in response, patuloy pa din siya sa pagtiklop ng gamit at pagsilid nito sa gym bag na dala niya. “Oo wala namang kaso yun. Ang dali lang kaya kumuha ng bus pa Manila. Kaya ko naman ano ka ba.”

“Basta mag text ka sakin kapag nasa Manila ka na ah. Ihahatid kita sa terminal.”

Napatigil si Gulf sa pag impake ng nag ring yung phone niya. Napa buntong hininga nalang siya nung nakita niya who has calling.

“Hello ma…………Opo luluwas na ko pa Manila……………Edi magbabus ako. Andaming byahe pauwi ng Manila hindi na ko bata kaya ko naman umuwi mag isa diyan……………..Hindi ko naman kailangan magpahatid kay Mew ma kaya ko-----“

Napatigil si Gulf sa pagsasalita ng may humablot sa phone niya para kausapin ang nanay niya.

“Hello tita? Yes po opo ako na maghahatid kay Gulf pauwi diyan” Nagulat nalang si Gulf na hawak na ni Mew yung cellphone niya. “Opo tita luluwas na po kami mamayang gabi para iwas traffic. Aabot po siya sa grad bukas don’t worry……….Yes po babye po.”

Inabot ni Mew pabalik kay Gulf yung phone niya. The tension was brewing pero ayaw pansinin ni Gulf. “Bakit mo sinabe kay mama yun? Kaya ko naman umuwi mag isa. Maaabala pa kita.”

“Hindi ka naman makakaabala eh. Ako naghatak sayo dito kaya ako na din maghahatid sayo pauwi. After ng music fest luluwas na tayo, sabay ko na kayong ihahatid ni Kaownah pabalik.”

Gustong mairita ni Gulf. Parang gusto pa ata siyang gawing third wheel ni Mew hanggang sa matapos tong trip nila. Talagang mukang walang pakielam sa kung anong nararamdaman niya.

“Sige bahala ka. Itext mo nalang ako kapag aalis na tayo.” Tumigil na sa pag impake si Gulf. He just wanted to get out of the room as fast as he can.

“Gulf, pwede ba tayong mag usap?” Mew was able to catch his hand nung papalabas na dapat siya ng kwarto, Mild was already waiting for him outside.

Gulf just stared at Mew’s hand on his wrist. Hindi niya kailangan toh ngayon. “Wag na muna Mew please? Tama na yung usap natin kagabi.” Agad na tinanggal ni Gulf yung pagkakahawak ni Mew sakanya at sabay labas sa kwarto. For once, gusto naman piliin ni Gulf ang sarili niya.

“Please give it up for our next [performer!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOLukgqd-mU)”

Nakakita ng magandang spot si Gulf at Mild na medyo malapit sa stage ng music festival. Pinili nilang dalawa na enjoyin nalang ang huling gabi na magkasama bago bumalik sa realidad sa Manila. As usual, may dala dalang beer bottles si Mild para sakanilang dalawa.

Tahimik na nakikinig si Gulf sa kinakanta ng tao sa entablado, dinadama ang bawat lirikong kinakanta nang maramdaman niya ang pag usog ni Mild papalayo sakanya. Pagsilip niya sa gilid ay nakitang nakatayo si Mew na may hawak hawak ding beer, pumoporma na uupo sa tabi niya.

Umupo lang si Mew sa tabi niya, may tamang distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa na pakiramdam ni Gulf ay lumalaki sa bawat segundong lumilipas. Hindi maiwasan ni Gulf na maging masyadong aware sa presence ni Mew sa tabi niya. This has been the most serene they both have been ever since last night and Gulf wanted to savor every moment of it. Alam niyang may tension pero he wanted to bask into the fact na magkasama silang dalawa na para bang walang nangyari.

Mew was just drinking his beer, naka focus sa kumakanta sa stage kaya hindi niya napapansin yung mga mabilisang pagsulyap ni Gulf sakanya. Lagi namang ganito ang sitwasyon nila, with Gulf stealing glances sa tuwing may pagkakataon siya, tapos si Mew masyadong pre occupied sa ibang bagay for him to notice anything. At the very least, Gulf always found comfort in this, dahil kahit papano may pagkakataon siyang namnamin yung mga panahong pakiramdam niyang sila lang ang tao sa mundo. Kahit dito man lang sa isip niya, gusto niyang solohin si Mew kahit saglit lang.

His thoughts were put to a halt ng biglang dumating si Kaownah sa kanila. Ang bilis naman matapo ng ilusyon ni Gulf.

“O bakit ka andito? Akala ko ba tumutulong ka sa backstage? May problema ba?” Tanong agad ni Mew. Gustong umirap ni Gulf kung gaano kaconcern si Mew kay Kaownah.

“Hindi na sumipot yung last performer namin. Halos 10 minutes nalang tapos set na nun.” Explain ni Kaownah na halatang problemado at sinusubukan pa ding I contact yung performer nila.

“Eh bakit hindi niyo nalang tapusin ng mas maaga? Kung wala na palang kakanta?” Singit ni Mild. Tinignan lang siya ni Gulf, sinenyasan na wag na muna siya makasali sakanila.

“Ganun na sana yung original plan pero kasi nasasayangan kami. Halos 2 hours yung binayaran namin for the venue tapos hindi man lang namin nasulit dahil di na sumipot yung iba. Kung pwede lang akong sumali, ako na kumanta eh.”

Naawa naman ng slight si Gulf, nagkkick in yung pagiging social work major niya and yung instinct niyang makatulong kahit papano. “Ano bang hinahanap niyong performer?” Napatingin lang si Mild sakanya, naka sense na sa kung anong binabalak ni Gulf judging na mukha siyang interesado.

“As much as possible sana yung may original song kasi yun yung whole point nung festival eh. Pero ang hirap makahanap ng ganun dito.”

“Ako na lang.” Gulf presented himself. “May mga kanta naman ako. Di ko lang mapapangako na sobrang ganda ng boses ko.”

Mew looked stunned. Never pang kumanta ng solo si Gulf in any stage, let alone kumanta ng mga original songs na hindi niya alam na meron pala ang kaibigan. Alam niyang nagsusulat si Gulf oo, pero ang alam lang niya is sumusulat lang si Gulf kapag gumagawa ito ng kanta kasama siya.

“Hala totoo ba? Sure ka na ba dyan Gulf? Sasabihin ko na dun sa mga kasamahan ko.” Kaownah sounded ecstatic, nakangiti lang sakanya habang tinatry tawagan yung mga kasamahan niya. “Kaya mo na ba to go up on stage in 10 minutes?”

Gulf nodded. “Kaya naman na. Gamitin ko nalang kung anong gitara meron kayo tapos good to go na.”

“Okay sige, punta lang ako sa backstage tapos sunod ka na para makapag set-up na kami for you. Salamat talaga!” Kaownah smiled at him bago tumayo at bumalik na ulit sa backstage.

Bumalik na sa pagnood ng performer si Gulf sa stage. Inuubos nalang niya yung beer niya bago siya sumunod backstage kay Kaownah. Hindi din niya alam kung anong nagtulak sakanya para ipresenta yung sarili niya pero he felt the need to do it.

“Sigurado ka ba dun? Akala ko ba hindi ka kumakanta ng mag isa?” Mew asked, he had his body turned to Gulf na hindi naman siya pinapansin.

“Bakit hindi? Kanta lang naman yun.” Gulf explained, yung mata niya hindi niya inaalis sa stage. “Tsaka ginawa ko lang yun para makaluwas na tayo. Hangga’t di pa tapos yung festival hindi naman tayo makakauwi eh. Pinabilis ko lang yung oras.”

Inisang tungga nalang ni Gulf yung natitirang beer bago iabot ang bote kay Mild. Nginitian lang siya ng kaibigan, trying to give him the support that he needed bago siya tuluyang tumayo at sumunod papuntang backstage. While walking, kanina pa nag iisip si Gulf kung anong kanta yung kakantahin niya. Of all the love songs he ever written with Mew in mind, nahihirapan na siyang pumili kung ano ba talaga dapat dun yung una niyang ipaparinig sakanya, this would probably be the last thing he’d hear from him anyways.

Gulf thinks it’s time, na bitawan na yung mga what if sa utak niya and maging kuntento nalang at tanggapin yung mga salitang napakawalan na niya. Parang kailangan lang ata niyang paagahin yung pag graduate ng feelings niya para kay Mew para makausad na din siya sa buhay niya. It wouldn’t change anything anyways. The earlier na marealize niyang wala na siyang magagawa about everything because Mew had clearly specified everything last night, the easier niyang matatanggap na baka hanggang dito nalang talaga sila.

“Ayan so we have tonight’s last performer. Please welcome Gulf!”

Napahigpit ang hawak ni Gulf sa gitarang bitbit niya ng marinig niyang tinawag na yung pangalan niya nung host. Nararamdaman pa din niya yung kaba sa bawat hakbang niya paakyat ng stage papunta sa pwesto niya sa gitna. Naka set up na yung upuan at mic stand na gagamitin niya. Dinaan nalang sa paghinga ng malalim ni Gulf yung kaba niya once nakarating na siya sa pwesto niya.

“Hello sa inyo. Ako nga pala si Gulf.” Nahihiyang pagpapakilala ni Gulf sa sarili niya which earned him a couple of claps and cheers from the crowd. Maliwanag ang tingin niya sa audience dala na din siguro ilang ilaw na nakadirekta sakanya. Hindi niya tuloy ma pin point kung asan si Mew from where he’s sitting.

“Original composition yung kakantahin ko and this is the first time na may ibang taong makakarinig other than myself.” Gulf was starting to feel at ease. “Sinulat ko toh a few years back nung sobrang gulo ng isip ko. Well hanggang ngayon naman magulo siya pero mas naging klaro lang siguro kung ano ba dapat yung gagawin ko. Anyways, sana magustuhan niyo. This one’s called Pag Sinabi.”

Gulf adjusted the guitar a few times as well as yung mic sa harap niya para makuha yung tamang position nito. After a few test strums, nagsimula siyang kumanta at hinayaan nalang ang sariling malunod sa kantang isinulat niya para sa nag iisang taong ginawa niyang mundo ng pitong taon.

_[Pag-ibig](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tocKErGAKxI) na hindi namamalayan_

_Pag ibig na hindi alam_

_Pag ibig na hindi man lang mapagbigyan._

_Pag asang nakatali sa kaibigan_

_Na pwedeng makasira lang_

_Kaya naguguluhan  
  
_

_Kung dapat mong malaman_

_At nararapat bang aminin ko_

_O dapat wag na nga lang_

_Manggugulo…._

Gulf had his eyes fixed on who he thought was Mew. Nahihirapan pa din siyang ma pinpoint kung asan si Mew exactly dahil sa mga ilaw sa stage pero ginawa na lang niyang guide yung pag alala sa kung nasan sila nakaupo kanina. Kahit man lang sana sa ganitong paraan maparating niya ng malinaw na hindi naman niya talaga sinadya ang lahat. _  
  
_

_Pag sinabi ko naman sayo na_

_Ikaw na nga_

_Magagawa pa bang ayusin pa?_

_Pagkat sa oras na malam mo_

_Ay mag-iiba_

_Unti unti nang may mawaala  
  
_

_At sana nga, bigla na lang malaman mo_

_Di sana ang dali nito_

_Hindi na rin magugulo ang isip ko_

_Kasi sa totoo lang ay ayoko na_

_Ayoko na nag iiba_

_Pagkat ayoko nang isipan pa_

Sa patuloy ng pagkanta ni Gulf ay nagkaroon din siya ng pagkakataon na makita ng malinaw si Mew. Nakaupo pa din ito sa pwesto kung saan niya iniwan kanina, mga matang nakatingin lang sakanya at wala ng iba. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam kung tutuusin ni Gulf, na nagkaroon din ng chance na wala siyang ibang tao na kahati sa atensyon ni Mew kahit pa ganito yung sitwasyon nilang dalawa. _  
  
_

_Kung dapat mong malaman_

_At nararapat bang aminin ko_

_O dapat wag na nga lang_

_Manggugulo_

_Manggugulo  
  
_

_Pag sinabi ko naman sayo_

_Na ikaw na nga_

_Magagawa pa bang ayusin pa_

_Pagkat sa oras na malaman mo ay mag-iiba_

_Unti-unti nang may mawawala_

Ngunit sa patuloy niyang pagkanta, nahagip din ng mata niya si Kaownah na naglalakad papalapit sa kung nasan si Mew. Ngumiti siya, kung saan ngumiti din pabalik si Mew sakanya. Nadama na naman ni Gulf yung pagbigat ng dibdib niya sa kung ano ang nakikita niya sa harap niya. Pinanood lang niya kung paano umupo sa tabi ni Mew si Kaownah, how he slowly hooked up his arms on Mew’s habang tahimik na nakikinig sa bawat lirikong kinakanta ni Gulf. For everything, eto yung moment na Gulf never imagined would happen. Kinakanta niya sa harap ng taong mahal niya yung feelings niyang pinagkaingatan, only to see him have someone else by his side. What a way for reality to remind him na hindi ganon kadaling makuha yung plot twist na gusto niyang mangyari.

_Kailangan mong malaman na hindi ko ginusto_

_At pilit kong sinubok na limutin ang damdamin ko_

_At kahit na ayoko sanang_

_Mahulog sayo_

_Kailangan nang aminin ko_

He just had to settle for the truth na sumugal siya pero talo. _  
  
_

_Na ikaw na nga_

_Ikaw pa talaga_

_Ikaw pa talaga._  
  


_At pag hindi ko pa sinabi toh_

_Ay mas lalala_

_Palagi lang mapapa isip pa_

_At baka mas lalo pang ibigin ka_

_Baka mas lalo pang ibigan ka_

Naging matapang siya to find happiness, only to find out na naging matapang lang siya para lang tuluyang masira yung isang bagay na ayaw niyang mawala sakanya.


End file.
